In the prior art, pick-up apparatuses of this kind, which are used for picking up sugar beets, are known from EP 2 172 093. These pick-up apparatuses are mounted on transfer loaders such as the “Terra Felis 2” manufactured by HOLMER.
The pick-up apparatuses known in the prior art have a maximum pick-up width, which is around 10 m. This means that the maximum width of the crop heap should not exceed this width. Crop heaps having a larger width are loaded using wheel loaders.